The allseeing eyes
by LittleCannibalisticEyeshot
Summary: When Mary Alice Brandon slips and hits her head, she get's an ability of seeing future. Her friends Bella and Rosalie take it as a gift. Soon all the Cullens know what goes on and because Jasper has a 'thing' for her, they take her in when she has nobody.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**In this story all the Cullens are three years older. It just makes the story make more sence. Plus, 20 year old Alice and 17 years old Jasper... I don't think so.**

1.

"Shit!" I mumbled, when i looked at my clock. That darn clock didn't wake me up, again. I sighed and somehow got out of my bed. I have to stop drinking so much at the parties. I walked down the stairs, where I smelled eggs and pancakes from last morning. Great... Now i'm not able to eat before work. What remembered me, that I have to catch that darn bus in about half an hour, or i'm gonna lose my job. I don't want that. I love my job. I'm an artist. It's anoying to draw to different people, who have no taste, and looks, but it's better than cleaning toilets for my boss. And i love drawing, even if i have to draw for selfish, rich and people with no taste.

I was puting jelly on my bread, when the phone rang. "Shit!" this time i screamed that, cause i just had to hit my toe on something.

Somegow i managed to get to the phone.

"Mary Alice Brandon speaking, hello?"

"Alice!" A really girly man voice screamed into the phone. A voice, i would recondnise everywhere. James' voice. James is my best friend, and he's also gay. Met him at my last job, where i was waitress, just like him.

"What?" I asked him, really mad.

"Somebody drank too much, huh? Anyways, my dad passed away and gave me his car. Wanna ride?"

"Ahh! I'm so sorry about your dad. Is this the mercedes you whined about for months?"

"Umm... YES!!!!" He screamed into my ear, so i dropped that phone. I quicly grabbed it from the ground.

"Well, hallelulia!! Be here in 10 cha!" I hung up.

I ran upstairs, to my closet, to find it allmost emty. I hate wash days, so i sometimes skip. Not a good idea. Now i had to wear dirty clothes. I ran downstairs, to bathroom, and grabbed the laundry. To my luck, what i don't have much left, i found a clean business skirt and spotless button down shirt. not the best choice, but it's still good i got anything at all.

Again i had to run upstairs, to get my stupid hair done. I usually just spike them. Great! Now shoes. In the closet i found dark blue sting flats and for some reason a pair of cute earrings.

"Aah!" I screamed out of suprise, when i heard honks outside. Great, now he's here! i ran down the stairs. I slipped, and my leg got stuck. Then everything went black.

.

"Where am i?" I mumbled sleepily. "Shh, darling. You're in the hospital." James murmured beside me. "Why? What happened?" I asked, now more alive."You fell down the stairs, and hit your head on the table. I'm suprised you remember anyrhing." He placed his hand on mine.

_A guy running in a dark street, breathing heavily. Two other men run after him. They have knives. The guy takes a wrong turn to dead-end. He stops and turns around. "Where is she?" The big man who was chasing him minute ago, asked. "I don't know what you are talking about." One familiar voice sayd. James. "Well, you ran, that means you do..." Smaller man told him. "I still don't know." James was defending himself. "What a shame." The smallest man san and stabbed him into the heart. Everyrhing turned black._

"Aah!! What was that?" i screamed, and pulled my hand away.

"What was what? Are there spiders around?"james asked panicked. "No, i guess it was just my imagination running free." I mumbled. "Well i'd better go, it's getting late. Cha sweetheart! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" He told me. "I won't." i promised him. then he left. Well, that was scary...

_"Don't run, sweetheart!" Someone screamed behind me. I just ran faster. "There is no place to run..." I could hear my heart fasten up. My lungs burned like hell, but right now it didn't matter. He was right. There was no place to run. I looked back. Wrong idea. I managed to slip. "Ha! I told you not to run." He sayd with sick grin. I stood up, and felt horrible pain in my leg. Jup! The bone is broken. With a scream i fell back on my butt. He was close to me. Really close. He grabbed my hair, and pulled them. I screamed again. He placed a knife on my throat. "Now listen closely, if you don't coopriate, i will kill you now." I felt the adrenaline pumping in my vains. "Where is she?" He asked me. God, that man never brushes his teeth. "Who?" He hit me. Hard. "The one who sees people dying. Where is she?" That was confusing. "I don't know." I answered to him from the floor. He hit my sides this time. I whimpered in pain. I've had worce, when i got into motorcycle accident in eight grade. "For the last time, Where is she?" "I do not know!" I screamed from the floor. He pulled me up from my hair, again. This time i didn't scream. "Sad to see you die. You're a fine piece of meat..." He sniffed me. "Too bad you won't be here, while i'm... working on you." Oh, no he just didn't. I kneed him in the-place-where-sun-doesn't-shine. Now he was the one on the floor. "Too bad, you won't be working on me then." I hit him again, in the same spot, harder this time. That bastard fainted. "well, look's like I'm not dying today." I mumbled, and started limping away. "Don't be so sure..." I heard someone behind me say. Darkness..._

I woke up. I still was in the hospital. God, what is happening to me?

"Well Alice, it looks like you are okay but we need to be sure, so you just need to stay a little longer." said.

Carlisle Cullen has been my docktor for last two months. He is allways really pale. It seems like it runns in his family though they adopted with his wife, Esme. She is the most kind-hearted person i've ever met.

"Good..."

"By the way, Bella and Rosalie found about it so they'll be visiting."

I nodded. We met at one party. It was Angela's Wedding. They're pretty cool accually. But kind of overwhelming.

"They are also bringing my sons with them. You can rest now. You have about an hour." I smiled to him and closed my eyes, hoping that nightmares wouldn't return.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, i forgot to put a disclaimer to the last chapter, and i'm so, so sorry for taking so long, but i just finished this chapter. School.**

**I don't own Twilight or anything linked to it. ****L**

**But i hope you like the chapter.**

**I'm allready writing a next chapter.**

2.

It has been two weeks since i got out from the hospital. Those two weeks haven't been so good, because everybody tries to do stuff for me. Well about the laundry I'm grateful, but when they went on my paintings... well let's just say, they blocked my number for a long time.

The coffe, what was too hot to drink a couple of minutes ago, was now turning cold. Also the phone i was ignoring for last five minutes, was turning quite anoying. the last two weeks haven't been good, one, for the people who think they can do **my** work when **i **am the one recovering from my mistake, what is running on the stairs, still dizzy, undressed and in a hurry. my phone started vibrating in my pocket again. i sighed.

"What?"i asked irratated, and mad for the person whoever was calling me.

"Geesh! Ali baby! Why so angry?" Somebody from the other line asked me. I looked the name of my caller. Mike... Shit!! He is my bosses assistant. And the guy i have been trying to ignore for the past two months Actually he's the **first** assistant. got promoted last cristmas. i don't know what he did, but he didn't deserve this.

"_You_ don't call _me_ Ali Baby, understand? Or i have to spell it to you?" he had no right to call me Ali baby. Only James had. He hung up. "What a dickhead..." I murmured when i returned to my now ice cold coffe.

"I heard that." Somehow he popped up behind me.

"What are you doing here? You're stalker now?" I asked, turning around.

Mike is just a spoiled brat, who didn't do anything to get a great job. Why is he working anyways? he has enough money to live good for the rest of his life. Actually he doesn't look bad. With his dorky glasses and untidy uniform he looks even worce than bad. well i started thinking so, when i saw him for the first time, and on the second time we met, he poured his coffe on me. And right now he had a hot cup of coffe in his hand.

"What a way to greet your old friend." he offered his hand. "Look!" i poited to a clean spot in the sky. He turned around, so i took his cup from his hand. "Hey!" he turned around. "It's your fault. You made mine cold." He looked me like i was on fire or glowing. Better jet sparklng. " Well cut the crap, and tell me, why are you here?"

"well..."he started. I took a sip of coffe. Mmm... "You like that?" he asked wide eyed. "mhm... now tell me, why are you stalking me again?" "Well i...i... want you to make Jessica like me." he said, ashamed. Probably because the only way he could get laid by himself was when he would rape somemone. Probably not. I choked for a minute from my coffe. "You watched me choke, that's gonna cost you some points." I trailed off. To be honest, there was no way i was going to do tht to him. A little revenge for being a dick wouldn't hurt. "But i gave you my coff-" "And made mine cold, thatks for reminding me."

"Please!" He tried to make puppy dog eyes, but it came out buldog eyes. "Look, the only way i'm going to give a good word about you to Jess is when a cute, sparkling vampire would fall from the sky and make me fall in love with him."

"That means no?"

"Yes!"

"Great!" he was happy. Why could he be happy and i not?

"Yes as a no. You have to get her like you yourself."

I took my phone, what hasn't ringed for 5 minutes. Wow!

"hey Alice!" Angela spoke. She is really positive and kind. she's my best friend right after James.

"Hi Angie! Umm... does Jessica like John. You know the dickhead from work, the one who poured his coffe on me, when we met..."

"Yeah! i guess so... Why do you ask?"

"He want's me to help him get her!" i told she hung up. I think she just wanted to put on a microphone, but pressed the wrong button. She allways does that...

"Okay, she likes you. Probably just your money but still. She wrote about it in her precious diary. thank's to this thing over here-" I took out her diary"-I know all about her, read it when she left it at my place... it was James' idea..."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, don't thank me. It's not my fault she likes dickheads like you. And This is the one and only time i do you a favour."

"Shit!" i cursed. Just a propper time to get a message. You know what they say: never turn your face to the enemy. Or was it back? Who cares anyway?

Mike was walking away allready.

"Wait!" He came back with that dork smile.

"If you ever even _think_ about hurting her, i will personaly casterate you and make you eat your dick!"** ( sorry, couldn't leave it )**

He nodded and allmost ran away.

I looked at the message that somebody had sent me.

_Hi, Alice!_

_Since you aren't in hospital anymore, maybe we could go shoping..._

_This time the boys will come. _

_Sorry again for not showing up in the hospital, but our cars broke down._

_Bella._

Sure the car broke down...

They have about four freakin cars. And the sun just came out, their house isn't far from the hospital i was staying.

But i love shoping trips.

_Hi Bella!_

_Sure I'll come. Can James come too?_

_Alice._

I sent the text and started walking home. James would be out with his new boyfriend Laurent. He's a nice guy. Also his accent is funny.

A black mercedes drove by.

_We were in the mall with Bella and Rosalie and in the bacground there was the same car full of shoping bags from expencive stores like Victoria's secret and Armani..._

"Alice! Al-ice. A-L-I-C-E. Ali..." Bella was waving her hand before by eyes. And the guy behind him leaning to the Mercedes was Eddy.

"Yeah?" i asked her.

"You've been staring nothing for minutes now."

"Really." It was more of a statemant then a question. She nodded.

"And by the way, I heard James has a new boyfriend... He can come too if he wants." she said while winking.

"Great! Hello Eddy!" he waved back simply anoyed. That made me giggle.

"Do you want us to drop you off at home?"

"Sure!"

We were driving about seven minutes until we reached my home.

"Here we are. Bye Bella! Bye Edwin!" i turned around and started walking away.

"Great! We'll pick you up at eight tomorow! And hi's name is Edward! Bye Alice!" Bella shouted out the window and they drove away.

I waved and went to the porch- on the porch was a big white gift with a big red tie. It had a letter written with beatiful handwriting:

_Dear Alice, Merry Cristmas!_

Odd, Cristmas was weeks ago.


	3. AN read

**I'm not in the mood to write this story right now. Maybe in spring...**

**Sorry...**

**But i put up my newest story.**

**It's a oneshot. Cute.**

**Sorry again.**

**Love,  
L.C.E**


	4. AN, again

**So, this is jet another author's note.**

**I got my new story up.**

**It's mainly for HP fans.**

**Sorry.**

**sincerely****,  
your L.C.E.**


	5. Author's sister's note

Sorry but L.C.'t finish her stories.

.Bat.


End file.
